


M*A*S*H Drabbles and Ficlets (2004-present)

by Mireille



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2004-05-24
Updated: 2004-06-30
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: My M*A*S*H drabbles, mostly written for mash100th on LiveJournal.Gen unless otherwise noted.





	1. mash100th: "secrecy" (Hawkeye/Trapper)

Everyone has secrets. 

The nurses their wives don't know about, the bits of Army property mailed home every week, the bribes for looking the other way when a regulation gets broken, the tears on a homesick sergeant's pillow.

It's war, and they all do things they wouldn't have even thought about before Korea.

Hawkeye wonders how many of them are going to be able to put those secrets totally out of their minds when they get home, and how many are like him, and crossed some line they can never go back from.

He never asks which group Trapper's in.


	2. mash100th: "in another life"

Sometimes he can't remember what Peg's voice sounds like, or Erin's soft, talcum-and-milk smell. He can't remember what it's like to take a hot shower, or to eat his wife's pancakes on Sunday morning while he read the newspaper. 

He can't even remember operating in a real O.R., instead of standing here in boots splashed with blood, patching up kids so they can go out to get shot at again. 

And sometimes, when someone calls him BJ, he's not quite sure they're talking to him. He can hardly remember being Dr. BJ Hunnicutt, any more; that was another life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com/)


	3. mash100th: "they do exist"

A week or two was unremarkable, but by the end of a month, the new doctor was the talk of the nurses' tent: he hadn't made a pass at any of them. 

He was friendly, and when a snake got in the showers and Baker had raced back to her tent wearing only a towel, he looked, but that was all. That made him a rarity among the doctors they'd all worked with, both at the 4077th and elsewhere--even the married ones. 

"A decent man under the age of sixty," Able said to Baker. "They do exist, after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know BJ strayed, but that was so clearly an aberration... 
> 
> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com/)


	4. mash100th: "the only one"

Colonel Potter wrote to Radar every now and then, and his last letter--the war was over before it reached Ottumwa--had been about Hawkeye.

Radar hated hearing what had happened. After Hawkeye stopped having those nightmares, he'd started hoping that Hawkeye really was the only one the war couldn't beat, couldn’t change--at least not deep down inside. Hawkeye was supposed to leave Korea the same man he'd arrived as, not go home on a Section 8. 

He was folding the letter back up before he noticed the postscript on the back, grinning. 

Final score: Korea 0, Hawkeye, 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com/)


	5. mash100th: "what he said"

What he said, years later, when Erin asked her father about the war, was that it had been terrible, and it seemed to go on forever, and that the only things that had made it bearable had been his friends and knowing that she and her mother had been waiting for him back in Mill Valley.

He wouldn't tell her anything else, no matter how many times she asked, but when she marched in protest against the next war, what she was thinking of was the look in her dad's eyes when he thought about the things he wouldn’t say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com/)


	6. mash100th: "games people play"

Childish games--that was what the brass complained about most when they got a bee in their collective bonnet about the 4077th.

Table tennis. Bowling. A mock Olympics. And, of course, the ever-present poker game. 

And somebody was always getting their skivvies in knots about it. 

It was funny, Hawkeye thought--usually after a few glasses of Chateau Swamp, that morning's vintage--they had such a fit about those games. 

But give a guy a couple of stars and let him play army with a bunch of kids as his toy soldiers, and nobody complained about the games at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com/)


	7. Things You Don't Find in Korea (Hawkeye/Trapper)

  
  
There are a lot of things in Korea that Hawkeye's not used to--doesn't ever want to get used to: the summer's suffocating heat, freezing all winter, snipers and landmines and watching kids bleed to death.   
  
And there are a lot he  _is_  used to: the burn of their homemade gin, the way forty-eight hours without sleep feels, Frank's perpetual whine.   
  
But these days, all the things in Korea--the soul-deadening and the merely unpleasant alike--don't really matter, because there's one thing that can't be found in Korea anymore.   
  
And without Trapper to share this, none of it feels real at all.


	8. The Replacement (BJ; Hawkeye/Trapper)

  
Like he told Peg in his letters, it wasn't that he didn't like Hawkeye, or even that Hawkeye didn't like him. On the contrary, B.J. couldn’t have wished for anyone better to go through this hell with him; at least someone here understood that if you didn't find something to laugh at, you'd spend your tour of duty in tears.   
  
But sometimes--   
  
"That doesn't go there, B.J."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Trapper always kept--"   
  
B.J. interrupted him, shrugging. "Yeah, but Hawk, there's no real  _reason_  to, and I'm not Trapper."   
  
There was a long silence, and then Hawkeye looked away. "I know." 

**Author's Note:**

> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com/)


End file.
